The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chamelaucium of hybrid origin, ‘Strawberry Surprise’. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Strawberry Surprise’. ‘Strawberry Surprise’ is a new cultivar of waxflower, an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and is particularly suited for cut flower use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar of Chamelaucium in September of 2005 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a production field at a nursery in Coorow, Australia. The parent plants are unknown, however, the parents are thought to be Chamelaucium uncinatum ‘Purple Pride’ (not patented) and Chamelaucium ‘Sweet Georgia’ (not patented, hybrid origin) based on the characteristics of the new cultivar and their proximity in the field to ‘Strawberry Surprise’.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Coorow, Australia in September of 2005. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.